


Arma sem pensamentos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fade Demons, Gen, The Fade, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Estavam presos no Véu, demônios por todos os lados, poucas esperanças de escaparem com suas vidas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mindless weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493169) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Iron Bull estava com a respiração pesada, sentindo o pânico começar a tomar conta, mas no campo de batalha, pânico significava morte, então não podia permitir que o controlasse. Estavam presos no Véu, demônios por todos os lados, poucas esperanças de escaparem com suas vidas. Era seu pior pesadelo se tornando real de uma forma que não deveria ser possível, e não podia se manter calmo, então só havia um modo de afastar o pânico.

Ele permitiu que a febre do sangue o tomasse, limpando a mente de todas as distrações. Haviam demônios demais para serem derrotados, mas não importava. Ele se deixou levar pela violência, brandindo sua espada selvagemente, não se importando com sua própria segurança. Tudo o que importava era destruir o maior número deles que fosse possível, e tentar dar à chefe uma chance de encontrar um jeito de sair dali.

Ele não pensou em escapar, não pensou nas chances de sobreviver, era mais fácil assim. Sua mente, normalmente tão rápida para criar estratégias e tão brilhante com planos de batalha, o falhava agora. Dessa vez, ele realmente era a arma sem pensamentos que sempre alegou ser.


End file.
